BURNING UP
| image = EXILE TRIBE - BURNING UP CD only.jpg|CD Only EXILE TRIBE - BURNING UP DVD cover.jpg|CD+DVD EXILE TRIBE - BURNING UP One Coin CD cover.jpg|One Coin CD EXILE TRIBE - BURNING UP MU-CA.jpg|MUSIC CARD | type = Single | title = BURNING UP | artist = EXILE TRIBE | released = July 10, 2013 | b-side = "Waking Me Up" "Go On" | original = | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:59 (song) 22:53 (full single) | label = rhythm zone | writer = bag o'pound | producer = SMIDI, SIRIUS | album = EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION |chronoartist= EXILE TRIBE |chronotype= Single | previous = "24karats TRIBE OF GOLD" (2012) | current = "BURNING UP" (2013) | next = "THE REVOLUTION" (2014) | video = EXILE TRIBE - BURNING UP (Short Version) }} "BURNING UP" is the second single of EXILE TRIBE. It was released on July 10, 2013 in four versions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at EX FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song features a "battle" between the groups Sandaime J Soul Brothers and GENERATIONS. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59421/B, ¥1,890) * CD Only (RZCD-59422, ¥1,260) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59423, ¥500) * MUSIC CARD (AQZ1-50947~AQZ1-50960, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # BURNING UP # Waking Me Up - Sandaime J Soul Brothers # Go On - GENERATIONS # BURNING UP (Instrumental) # Waking Me Up (Instrumental) # Go On (Instrumental) ; DVD * BURNING UP (Music Video) CD Only # BURNING UP # Waking Me Up - Sandaime J Soul Brothers # Go On - GENERATIONS # BURNING UP (Instrumental) # Waking Me Up (Instrumental) # Go On (Instrumental) One Coin CD # BURNING UP # BURNING UP (Instrumental) MUSIC CARDS # BURNING UP Featured Members promoting the single (back: GENERATIONS members, front: Sandaime J Soul Brothers members)]] * from Sandaime J Soul Brothers ** NAOTO ** NAOKI ** ELLY ** Yamashita Kenjiro ** Iwata Takanori ** Imaichi Ryuuji ** Tosaka Hiroomi * from GENERATIONS ** Shirahama Alan ** Katayose Ryota ** Kazuhara Ryuto ** Komori Hayato ** Sano Reo ** Sekiguchi Mandy ** Nakatsuka Yuta Song Information ;Lyrics :bag o'pound ;Music :SMIDI, SIRIUS ;Other Information :Arrangement: SMIDI Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * THE BEST (track #14) * EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION (track #11) * THE JSB WORLD (disc 2, track #5) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * THE BEST * EXILE TRIBE REVOLUTION * THE JSB WORLD GENERATIONS Version |name = BURNING UP -GENERATIONS version- |original = |artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE |album = GENERATIONS |image = GENERATIONS - GENERATIONS CD only.jpg |released = November 13, 2013 |genre = Dance-pop |length = 03:57 |video = }} A GENERATIONS version of the song was released on November 13, 2013 as the closing track of their first album GENERATIONS. Song Information ; Vocals : Katayose Ryota, Kazuhara Ryuto ;Lyrics :bag o'pound ;Music :SMIDI, SIRIUS ;Other Information :Arrangement: SMIDI Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * GENERATIONS (track #16) Sandaime J Soul Brothers Version |name = BURNING UP -Sandaime J Soul Brothers version- |original = BURNING UP -三代目 J Soul Brothers version- |artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE |album = BLUE IMPACT |image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - BLUE IMPACT CD only.jpg |released = January 1, 2014 |genre = Dance-pop |length = 03:57 |video = }} A Sandaime J Soul Brothers version of the song was released on January 1, 2014 as the closing track of their fourth album BLUE IMPACT. Song Information ; Vocals : Imaichi Ryuji, Tosaka Hiroomi ;Lyrics :bag o'pound ;Music :SMIDI, SIRIUS ;Other Information :Arrangement: SMIDI Disambiguation The song can be found on the following releases: * BLUE IMPACT (track #11) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 287,874* Videos Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Waking Me Up (Short Version) GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - Go On (Short Version) External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Apple Music / iTunes ; GENERATIONS version * Apple Music / iTunes ; Sandaime version * Apple Music / iTunes Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Singles Category:EXILE TRIBE Songs Category:GENERATIONS Songs Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Songs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 One Coin CDs Category:2013 Music Cards Category:Number 1 Singles Category:GENERATIONS Album Tracks Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Album Tracks